Anyone but you
by Perfect Solution
Summary: Harry has to bear the loss of Sirius, and the stress of the war. He can't handle much more, but there's always someone to help along the way. When does he realise he wants more than comfort?
1. The Tears

**A/N: **Hey. Just letting you know this is not HBP compatible. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or the school mentioned in this fic.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_When had everything changed? When had it started to get complicated? It was simple enough in theory. The boy falls in love with the girl, the girl falls in love with the boy. Simple. They spend lots of time together. Easy. The girl shares her friends with the boy; the boy shares his friends with the girl. Pretty straightforward. They get married and live happily ever after, have a few kids if they feel like it. The world is in perfect order._

_But it's not like that for me. No, not for Harry Potter. It's a bit more complicated than that for The-Boy-Who-Lived. One of the more obvious reasons is that the girl is actually a boy. Not too big a deal, but still a complication for the perfect love scene. Also, the 'spending time together' thing is difficult when the boy is supposed to be your enemy. 'Sharing of the friends', also a problem, because not only am I his supposed enemy, but his friends and my friends are enemies, too. It's not just a simple school rivalry, either. It's a 'give me a reason to hurt you real bad and I will without hesitating' kind of rivalry._

_And then there's the 'happily ever after' dilemma. That doesn't work out at all. See, I'm the one who's supposed to destroy Voldemort, the evil wizard set out to kill all muggle-borns to purify the wizarding race's blood. Not only that, but I have to destroy his followers, the Death Eaters. Here's where the complication comes in: there is a ninety-five percent chance that the boy in question will become one, and very soon._

_The beginning of the story isn't like a fairy tale, either. It wasn't a bright sunny day where our eyes met and we knew in an instant we were meant to be. It wasn't a long and blooming friendship that only ended so we could start something more. No, everything began when I cried in front of him. That's when this huge mess started. That stupid git pushed me over the edge, and I cried…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The long corridor was deserted. Everyone was piled under loads of homework, and Harry knew he should be doing his homework aswell. But he couldn't concentrate on it. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His grades were slipping, his friends worried for him… Harry barely spoke now, unless it was completely necessary. Losing Sirius was the hardest thing he had ever been through. Sirius… he was like a father, a brother, a best friend… but better. And now he was gone. Harry was forced to accept it during the summer, in the Grimmauld home. Although it had been bustling with people from the Order the entire summer, Harry couldn't help but feel alone without Sirius. All he could feel since Sirius' death was pain and guilt. Not his friends, not Quidditch, not even Hogwarts itself could bring happiness back to Harry. Harry was completely disconnected with what was going on in the world. It wasn't good for him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

His walks were frequent. Most of the student population let him be, thinking he was worried about the war. War was the last thing on his mind. The first, and only thing on his mind was Sirius Black. Even when he bumped into someone, he was still in his own thoughts.

"Sorry…" Harry murmured and continued on his way, not even bothering to look at who he bumped into.

"You better be," Harry could hear the smirk in the boy's voice. He turned around to face him. The blond was still looking aristocratic; his robes long and green, his hair slicked into place. Draco smirked at Harry, but Harry didn't glare. He didn't react at all.

"I am." Harry said, his voice low. Draco was not satisfied with this reaction at all. His eyes turned hard.

"Glad to hear it. Finally, you see your place amongst the wizarding world. Below me." Draco smiled smugly, but Harry simply stared at him, his face completely void. Draco was persistent. He needed a reaction from Harry to satisfy him. "Not denying it? I'm proud of you, Potter." Harry still looked at him, but Draco sensed something. He was looking at him, just in his general direction.

Draco was outraged. He would not stand here, insulting someone, just to have it wasted. His determination boosted considerably.

"What's the matter, Potty? Something bugging you?" Draco asked in a mock-sweet tone. Harry just nodded. Draco's eyes widened. He nodded. Nodded.

The truth was, Harry had forgotten about Draco. He was just staring ahead, thinking of Sirius, and only Draco's voice came through his head, and even then he barely noticed it.

Draco's smile was gone now. He needed to get Harry angry. He hadn't fought with him in weeks! He needed to relieve some stress, and it didn't work if the enemy didn't react.

"What's bugging you, Potty? Too much propaganda? Is it getting to hard for you to deal with, Potter?" Harry blinked, as if just realising Draco was there. The Slytherin took that as a sign that Harry was now paying attention and smiled. "Was the excitement in the Ministry too much?"

"Stop talking." Harry's voice was dangerous, and Harry's eyes hardened on Draco. This just made Draco smile wider.

"Is that it? Can't handle the pressures?"

"Malfoy, I swear. Shut it."

Draco went on, pushing it further. He wanted Harry to make a comeback, not tell him to shut up. What kind of lame attempt was that?

"The Ministry… did you see some unsightly things there, Potter? Because you know, it'll just keep on coming. That was just the beginning…"

Harry took a step back; something Draco had never seen him do before. Maybe he was going too far. After all, Draco didn't know exactly what had happened. All he knew were stories from his father and his aunt. But Draco didn't want to let this chance go. Maybe he, for once, would be able to outwit Harry in an argument. Not that it was that fair, seeing as Harry wasn't acting like himself.

"Did someone close to you get hurt?" Draco's smile was malicious. "Everyone was fighting for you, Harry, because of that stupid dream that caused you to run away in the first place. I bet the Death Eaters showed them their place. Is that what's bugging you? Too many hexes on too many people for your mind to handle?" Draco's smile vanished when Harry fell on his knees to the floor, clutching his head.

"I didn't mean to…" Harry whispered frantically. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" He repeated it over and over and over again, hoping by some miracle Sirius would know, would hear his apologies. Harry let the tears flow down his cheeks. He hadn't cried for Sirius since his arrival at Hogwarts, and when he had during the summer, he could never control it. Just like now. He couldn't stop the flow of tears that raced down his cheeks. "It's all my fault. And now he's gone. He's gone…" Harry sobbed into his hands, completely unaware that Draco was still watching.

Draco paled, guilt washing over him. He was definitely missing information. Certainly Harry wouldn't cry like this over someone who had their legs turned to jelly. The words echoed in his head. 'And now he's gone. He's gone…' Draco gasped at his mistake. Someone had died that night. He hadn't known. He knew some were hospitalized, but not dead. His father failed to tell him…

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you actually lost someone. I would have never… I mean… It was unreasonable for me to-"

Harry looked up, and Draco saw his eyes already red and puffy through the Gryffindor's glasses. He glared hard at Draco, who approached him and tried to pat his shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from me." Harry whispered, trying desperately to wipe away the tears as Draco neared him. When Draco's arm gently patted Harry's shoulder, Harry flinched away.

"I'm so sorry…" Draco tried again.

"I don't need your pity, Malfoy," whispered Harry. His voice wasn't rising, like Draco thought it should have been doing.

"You obviously need something." replied Draco, trying not to be so annoyed with Harry. Harry was trembling on the floor, and Draco wished he sounded as sympathetic as he felt.

"I just want him back. I want him back…" Harry murmured, his flow of tears never stopping. Draco kneeled down next to Harry, and rubbed his back, trying his best to be soothing. Harry couldn't help it. The next thing he knew, he was holding onto Draco for dear life and crying into him.

Draco didn't flinch away, but wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy. "It's ok, Harry. It's ok…" That was all Draco knew to say. Only once had he cried in public, and that was all his mother had said. Draco was never good in comforting people.

Harry wanted to yell at him. It was not okay! It was as far as you can possibly get from okay! But he didn't feel like yelling. He had already. He yelled at his mirror, yelled into the emptiness, and it just never worked. He took another handful of Draco's robes and pulled himself closer. Draco stopped whispering things, and just continued rubbing Harry's back.

Harry was done crying. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, his breathing almost regular now. His eyes were still red and puffy, Draco noticed. Harry stood and tried to straighten out his robes.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked slowly.

Harry looked at him, and Draco knew right away that he was not. Harry turned to take his leave. It was all just a blur to him. It almost didn't even register that he had broken down in front of his enemy. The past twenty minutes seemed ages ago already, and he had just taken a few steps. Harry realised that he had wanted to break down. He had wanted someone to hold him, to take care of him. Draco Malfoy just happened to be the person to do it this time. And Harry decided Draco was the perfect person to do it. He didn't want his friends to see him like that, since he was always with them, and then they would always sympathise with him. Harry didn't need sympathy. Draco would probably try to forget the whole 'break down' scene ever happened, which was perfectly fine with Harry. Or maybe Draco would tell the Slytherins, and by breakfast everyone would know. It didn't matter. Harry didn't care.

Harry almost completely forgot Draco was the cause of his break down. In fact, he did forget at the moment, and was grateful Draco was there to hold him. Maybe later he'd remember. All he knew now was that Draco wasn't that bad a person, and Sirius still wasn't alive. Harry went back to his dorm, closed the curtains to block the afternoon sun, and went to bed.


	2. We Meet Again

**A/N: **I know, this chapter is short. Sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own any characters or the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What we have isn't love. I know it's not. We hate each other. It's a known fact throughout the school. That hasn't changed. I still think he's a self-centred git who thinks he can buy the world. I do, honestly. He's a greedy, selfish little ferret. It can't be love if I think that. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this. I don't even _like_ him, let alone _love_ him. _

_Something is wrong with me. Since the day I broke down in front of him, nothing changed. He still bumps into me in the halls; he still calls me 'Potty' or 'Golden Boy'. He still glares and smirks in a way only he knows how. But the other Slytherins don't seem to know what happened. Draco was, and is, being himself, even though he saw me cry. I know it's weird, but I'm so grateful for that. I told myself I didn't care, and that even if he had announced what had happened over dinner, I wouldn't mind. The truth is, though, that I think what he did was a decent thing to do. Keep it to himself, that is. He didn't change the way he acted around me, and I was glad for that, too. I didn't need him trying to give me hugs because of what happened. I smiled at him a few times in the halls. I wouldn't go up and say 'Thank you', because, well, there are people around, and even if there weren't, it'd still be weird. And on one momentous occasion, he smiled back. That was also a milestone in our insane situation. The day Draco Malfoy smiled back._

_Yes, something is definitely wrong with me. I guess I was never that normal. I had an idea. A crazy idea after I saw that stupid smile of his. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know how he felt about what had happened. I wanted to know his thoughts. You have to realise that then, this situation wasn't clear yet. I hadn't realised just how much I wanted to be near him, or wanted to talk to him about whatever thoughts he had, or wanted to just sit around and be in his presence. I was blissfully ignorant. How I miss those days…_

_I decided to write a note. I asked him to meet me in the Room of Requirement. I knew for a fact he knew where that was. I don't think my reason for wanting to see him was good enough, but I just felt like seeing him. I wanted to talk, and have someone listen who wouldn't feel obligated to mourn with me. Or maybe I was just bored, but I doubt that. I think what pushed me to do it the most, was that my feet hurt. I was tired of walking and thinking. Does that make me the damsel in distress?_

_By the way, when I said 'nothing changed' before, I meant to add 'in public'. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry watched as the Slytherin boy entered the Room of Requirement. Harry had made it look like a common room, but with general wood colours instead of red and gold. He didn't want to insult Draco.

Draco looked around with a questioning gaze. Of course, it was because the note that reached him hadn't said _why _Harry wanted to see him, but only that he did. Harry had thought of reasons to tell the blond all day. He had come across many.

'I was bored.' 'I just wanted to chat.' 'I wanted to thank you for not making a scene.' 'I wanted to know how you were.' 'Just letting you know I'm doing okay.' 'Thanks for being there for me when I cried.' All of those things had been possibilities to say to Draco, but Harry didn't find either one suitable enough, and most of them pretty lame. He, in fact, wasn't sure of the exact reason he invited the boy into the room, so couldn't really speak the truth.

A moment of awkward silence fell into the room as Draco closed the door and stood, watching Harry. Harry looked right back at him, taking in his Slytherin look. Draco seemed to be doing the same to Harry, except for Harry being Gryffindor, and then blinked.

"Yes?" he asked simply.

"I… er… What you saw the other day… I don't usually act that way." Harry muttered, looking down, feeling embarrassed. This must have been the stupidest situation he ever voluntarily put himself in. He shouldn't be allowed to act when he was confused.

Harry didn't notice, but Draco blushed slightly. "It's ok. I know you don't. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I honestly didn't know…" Harry looked up, remembering that it had been Draco who had pushed him over the edge. Draco took a small step forward when Harry didn't respond. "It must have been pretty bad…"

The raven-haired boy sat on the floor, making sure it didn't look like he collapsed. He just wanted to sit. He didn't answer Draco, just stared ahead of him at the floor with the same expression he had been using all year. Draco sighed.

"You need to talk about it. Let it out."

"No, I don't." Harry whispered, suddenly angry at his stupid decision. "I don't need to do _anything_, especially not when _you're_ around." Harry wrapped his arms around himself, as if it would help himself calm down. Draco sat beside Harry, so they wouldn't be forced to make eye contact.

"Potter, I've been waiting for you to talk to me since you broke down. You need to talk about it. You're pushing everyone and everything away. You're on a road to self-destruction. I won't tell anyone what you tell me, and I'll act the usual way with you out of this room. Isn't that what you want?" Draco spoke quietly and slowly.

Harry glared at the floor. That was exactly what he wanted. "I don't want to talk to you. Even if I talk to someone, it won't change anything."

Draco seemed experienced in what to say. Truth be told, he really _had_ been waiting for Harry to send him a note of some sort. He had practised the situation in his mind several times. Harry Potter just wasn't Harry Potter nowadays. He was failing, and Draco noticed his friends were barely noticed by him, and Harry had just completely given up. Draco sighed deeply.

"Potter, just tell me what happened."

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to get the tears to go back into his eyes. "Your aunt." Harry spoke very slowly, every word paining him. Draco winced, but urged Harry on.

"What did she do? Tell me. You'll feel better. I promise." Harry turned his head to face Draco, and Draco's breath hitched. Harry's face was so sad. Draco could see that behind the sparkling emerald eyes, Harry was broken.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't. He shut his eyes, his face contorted in pain, and shook his head. Draco lifted his hand to Harry's face, and gently took his glasses off.

"Don't make promises." Harry whispered, almost inaudibly. Draco hadn't expected that, and felt deeply sorry for Harry.

"Please tell me, Harry. I want to know."

Harry's eyes locked with Draco's, and he searched the grey pools, looking to find if he was sincere or not. Harry, vision blurred without his glasses, just shook his head again.

Draco's hand pressed gently on Harry's cheek, and the Gryffindor stopped moving his head. The tears began, but Draco didn't move his hand away. Harry refused to make eye contact and shut his eyes, willing the tears away.

"It doesn't matter if you cry, Harry. You can. I won't tell." Draco's words were soft and comforting, and if Harry had been watching the situation and feeling differently, he might have wondered how Draco ever got to be so nice.

The effect of the blond's words made the flow of tears increase. Harry's head pushed up against Draco's hand, like a cat wanting to be pet, and his own trembling hands covered Draco's.

Draco studied the boy in front of him, wanting to comfort him with all his might, though hopefully, no one but he would ever know that. Draco's hand moved under Harry's chin, and he raised it slightly so Harry would make eye contact with him.

"It's okay, Harry. I won't tell…" An urge overwhelmed Draco, and before he knew it, he leaned forward and pushed his lips gently against Harry's own. He could feel the warm tears on his own cheeks, which urged him to part his lips slightly.

Harry responded and kissed Draco back, his body still shaking slightly. He held onto Draco's robes and pushed a bit harder, kissing back with trembling lips.

Draco wondered if maybe Harry was vulnerable, or if he really didn't mind being kissed. Harry pulled away unsteadily, and Draco noticed less tears in his eyes.

"Oh Malfoy…" Harry murmured in a sad tone, before he buried his face into the Slytherin's robes. Draco put his arms around the boy and rocked him gently. Placing a kiss on Harry's head, Draco remained rocking him until Harry fell asleep.


	3. Broken

**A/N: **Thanks to _mi me-chan_, _Morpheus9,_ _gbheart,_ and _akilana _for the reviews! Especially Akilana, because that review made me feel uber special. Thanks again to all reviewers! I hope everyone enjoys the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anyone or the school. So sad...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid Draco. He showed me he was nice when the people he needed to impress didn't surround him. What was that all about? I was happy thinking he was evil! It was great! Much less confusing. Not really, actually, since I know I might, sort of, care for him, and if I know he's not completely dark, it helps. But maybe, if he didn't show so much bloody compassion all the time, this whole situation could have been avoided._

_Is it normal for the damsel in distress to be in denial? It's weird calling myself that, but it's true. And Draco is the knight in shining armour. But his armour is black, as well as his horse. And if he picks me up and carries me away in the sunset, he might just bring me to the enemy. _

_Ok, so many things were wrong with that. I am not that vulnerable, nor would Draco ever ride me into the sunset on a horse. I don't think of that, honestly. I am very masculine. I swear. These are just analogies. _

_I guess Draco has helped me, if you can call it that. I started paying attention to my friends again, and I was getting over the shock of Sirius' death. Hard to believe that was because of Draco. It took me a while to realise it. A long while. _

_So, Draco is now un-evil, but still faces the Death Eater dilemma. That's hard on me, too. I just wish I could have the same effect on Draco that he has on me. I mean, he seems to care, and when I'm with him I trust him completely, but when I think back on our encounters together, I can't help but feel suspicious. But of course, these suspicions leave me once he's near me again. I can't even insult him properly anymore. _

_I'm losing edge. It's starting to creep me out how much I think of him. Stupid Draco. Stupid me for thinking of him. Stupid fairy tale thoughts. Stupid muggle part of me. Stupid feelings. Sometimes, I really think the world would be better without any feelings at all._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The kiss in the Room of Requirement never left Harry's mind. It was baffling, puzzling, and he didn't need more confusion. Malfoy was just feeling sorry for him, which was natural because that had been the second time Harry had cried, and kissed him because he thought it a soothing gesture. That had to be it.

Of course, Harry's thoughts of this had been ruined after the second kiss. Draco had asked to speak with him alone after Potions, and Hermione and Ron left after useless protesting. He had dragged Harry into a deserted hallway, pressed lips against his hesitantly, and then left without saying anything.

Harry had been too shocked to react at all. It had been too quick and unexpected for him to do anything about it. He tried avoiding Draco after that, for his own sanity.

Although Harry went about confused, the ones around him couldn't help but see an improvement in his actions. Draco had given Harry something to think about, which didn't include Sirius, not that the others knew that. The other Gryffindors just figured that Harry was moving on. His demeanour was less quiet and less depressive some of the time, and they couldn't help but smile at the raven-haired boy more often now.

Harry barely noticed everyone's smiles though, since his mind was still preoccupied. After a long time of thinking about it, Harry decided he was better off not trying to make sense of things. People did crazy things when faced in situations they didn't know how to control.

But once again, Harry was forced into thinking about it. A fortnight after the second kiss, Harry had been taking one of his regular walks in the corridors late at night, reminiscing about Sirius, and everything he could have done differently. Blond hair caught his eye, and he immediately shot his head up to see Draco. Draco looked Harry in the eye, and entered the closest classroom, silently beckoning him to follow.

Harry did. He walked into the class to see Draco pacing in it. He watched for a few moments, wondering if Draco really had meant for him to follow. Draco looked up and stopped pacing.

Draco slowly walked up to Harry and took his hand. Harry backed away, shocked and stunned. Draco smiled despite himself and let his hand go. He watched Harry for a long, awkward moment, before capturing his lips in a kiss. Harry blinked, once again too shocked to move. Draco pulled back, watched Harry with an expectant gleam in his eye. When nothing happened, he walked out the door.

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. This had to stop. He had to stop being so confused. He'd just confront Draco. That would work. Just ask him what he was doing. He left the classroom and looked down the hallway, but the Slytherin was nowhere in sight.

_'Tomorrow, then.' _thought Harry, and then he set out to write another note to meet in the Room of Requirement.

**-X-X-X-X-**

The room had been exactly as Draco remembered. The same wooden colours as the previous night, the same decorations, the same furniture, and the same boy waiting for him. Except now, Harry was waiting on the couch, instead of standing near the door.

Draco knew why he was here. The kisses. It wasn't his fault, really. It was Harry's fault. The blond had put much thought into the kisses, and had already established from the beginning that it was Harry's fault. It wasn't his own fault that Harry had that effect on him. Potter's sadness and his tears had been all Draco could think about. And he just wanted it to go away. Surely that wasn't his fault.

"Hi." Draco spoke, as he walked in the room. Harry didn't seem as disconnected nowadays, and Draco took pride in thinking he had something to do with it. Harry looked up, and the green eyes hardened in determination.

"Hello."

It was bound to come soon. The questions as to why Draco had decided to kiss him three times. The questions as to why he thought he had a right to do that. And quite possibly, Harry would ask for a restraining order of some sort. Draco's mask of uncaring emotions already in place, he was ready for the blows. Draco even had an answer for every possible question. He was a Malfoy, and he came prepared. Harry would never know that he, Draco Malfoy, actually cared for Harry's situation. Although, he was sure Harry could see it, since Draco had a hard time of keeping the charade up while the boy was depressed.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Draco, examining him.

"What do the kisses mean?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly in his confusion. What had he asked? What they _meant_? That wasn't part of the script. He should have asked 'Why did you kiss me?' or 'What the hell was that all about?' not 'What do they mean?'

"They mean I feel sorry for you, and you should stop thinking about whoever you lost." Draco had to change his answer a bit, but he still found a way to make it fit. Unless he was being too harsh. Maybe that wasn't the answer Harry wanted to hear. Draco ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He was seriously on edge. Harry just stared at him, and Draco saw that he was having inner conflicts of some kind.

"You kissed me… to distract me?" Harry seemed to be having a hard time grasping the concept. Draco nodded. Then a thought occurred to him. Draco really was brilliant, but he'd have to celebrate his own intelligence later. He'd threaten Harry to talk. Since Harry obviously didn't like the kisses, Draco would blackmail him into talking. Either way Draco would get more time with Harry.

_'Not that I want more time with him…' _Draco thought. "Yes. That's exactly what I did. And I'll continue to do it if you don't tell me what happened with my aunt." Draco wondered once again if he was being too harsh with Harry. He didn't know how a death would affect anyone; he could only guess.

To Draco's surprise, Harry smiled. Draco's cool exterior remained, with much effort.

"You'd kiss me to get me to talk?" Harry's smile remained, and Draco couldn't help a soft blush from appearing on his pale face.

"You realise you're just repeating the same questions, but changing the end, right, Potter?" asked Draco, trying to remain in control of the situation. Harry's smile left slowly, before he spoke again.

"And what if I just never told you?" Harry stood up, and Draco watched. Harry wasn't supposed to keep asking questions. That wasn't part of the plan.

"Then I'd find another way for you to tell me." Harry looked at him, looking more confused than before, and sat back down. He stopped asking questions about that, and Draco couldn't help but feel bad for something he didn't know he did.

"Why do you want to know so bad? Why are you trying to be nice? So what someone died. You didn't know him. He didn't mean anything to you. You shouldn't care what happened. It won't mean a thing to you. All it'll be is another advantage you'll have over me." Harry seemed to be on the offensive now. Draco had already thought this as a possibility in their encounter, but it happened to suddenly for him to hide his shock.

"What? Bloody hell, Potter! This isn't an _advantage_ over you!" Draco couldn't help but raise his voice.

"Then what is it? Why do you care so bloody much that you'd _snog_ me to death to find out?" Harry's voice was rising as well.

"I was only trying to help, you insufferable, unmanageable, ungrateful –"

"But _why?_"

Silence overwhelmed the two boys. Draco glared hard at Harry. He thought about walking out, but then Harry would have gotten the last word. That wouldn't be good. Draco took a deep breath and looked down. He could sense Harry's eyes on him the whole time.

"I don't know. I just don't like seeing you… burdened. And if you talk, maybe you'll be normal again. Maybe you'll go back to how you used to be. As much as I…" Draco looked up at Harry. He had been about to say 'hate you', but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I just want you to be how you used to be."

Harry watched him, and Draco saw many inscrutable emotions glide through his eyes. Draco went back to looking at the floor, embarrassed by his words.

"I appreciate it." Harry's voice was low when he finally spoke. "But I'll never be that way again." Draco looked up, and Harry was staring at a wall as he spoke. "I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived. Everyone needs to protect me. They'd do anything so I live long enough to defeat him. They'd sacrifice themselves for me. And I just… I just… I'm not sure how they expect me to react to everything. People wanting to be my friends because I'm famous, and my true friends willing to leave me for my own cause... I'm all alone, Draco. I can't count on anyone to be there for me forever, or even for a few years. And now… now I realise that. And I won't ever be how I used to be, because now I know the truth. I'm all alone."

Draco couldn't believe the words leaving the lips of the boy sitting in front of him. How could someone think those words as the truth? Draco couldn't help but feel that Harry was broken beyond repair; that his soul was missing a part and he was never going to get it back. He felt his own hope for the raven-haired boy almost escape his heart. The Slytherin kneeled in front of Harry and looked up at him.

"Harry, you're not alone. You never will be. So many people love you, Harry. So many. You're never alone…" Draco put his hands around Harry's waist and buried his head in the Gryffindor's lap. He didn't want Harry to see his own face, near tears. He felt Harry let out a shaky breath, then felt a hand stroke his hair. Draco tried to control himself, feeling as if he could cry at any moment, just because of Harry's words.

It was then that Draco realised he had fallen for the broken-spirited boy.


	4. Another Mistake

**A/N: **Hey. Sorry for the long wait. School is starting, so my updates won't be so often. Hopefully once a week. Hopefully. I'm sorry in advance. Thanks to Akilana again, for the long review that made me feel special. Thanks to Samgurlalways, WindyGalux, Gbheart, BlackHalliwell, Keisan, and Unforgivable curse caster for the reviews. I appreciate your reviews lots! You other people can leave reviews too... Just a suggestion. Well, here's the chappie. Hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Draco Malfoy is a bloody git. He's inconsiderate. He's a jerk. He thinks he knows everything when in reality, he knows nothing. _At all._ He's just a… foul, stupid, ferret…and… UGH! There aren't even enough words to describe what I think of him. I can't believe I considered making him a prince in my fairy tale fantasies. He's a senseless, worthless, infuriating prat. I wish he'd just leave me be._

_He won't though. Every time he gets me mad… Every time he gets his information wrong… Every single time, he makes up for it. Or tries to. And I forgive him! Can you believe that? Do you know how many times that arse made me cry? Let me tell you: MANY! And yet every time, every single bloody time, I forgive him. Maybe not right away, but I do._

_I really am going insane. And not the good insane, with silly antics and weird talking, like Luna Lovegood. It's the bad kind of insane, the kind that wants me to rip my hair out. No, worse. It makes me want to rip _his_ hair out._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"My aunt told me what happened that night."

Harry blinked. The words needed a few moments to process in his brain. His smile quickly faded as he tried to comprehend what was just said.

"Oh…" Harry replied, not sure what else he was supposed to say. Once the words had finally sunk in, Harry's temper rose. "You asked her? Just plain, right out _asked _her?"

"It's not like you were about to tell me." Draco replied coolly. Harry felt like slapping the coolness right off his face.

This was a horrible turn for the worst. Tonight was supposed to be a good evening. After the night that Draco had told Harry about the kisses, everything had changed. Harry and Draco didn't bother trying to insult each other in class, or in hallways. They didn't even make eye contact. They completely avoided each other, unless to slip a note. The notes would indicate when and where to meet, which turned out to be the Room of Requirement after classes more often than not. The first few visits had been awkward, since neither of them knew what to say. After a while, they began talking about Quidditch, which led to analysing all four teams in Hogwarts. That led to talking about certain people and why they acted certain ways. They even poked fun at each other, without threatening for the other to die. It was a great improvement. One might even call them friends.

This was their seventh meeting in a short span of ten days. The mood was usually light and happy. The same could not be said for now.

"You had no right to do that." Harry's face was hard and guarded. Draco sighed.

"Here I thought it was some great loss. I thought you lost someone _close_ to you. You really are the most melodramatic person ever, Potter."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He knew, and he was saying this to him? Draco _knew_ and he was saying _this_? Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He wanted to think clearly before he spoke.

"Someone as unimportant as that shouldn't be worth your brooding."

Harry couldn't stop himself now. He opened his eyes and glared at Draco, before walking up to him and punching him hard in the face.

Draco was caught off guard and fell from the impact. His eyes were wide in horror, watching as Harry stood towering over him, with a glare that made his skin crawl.

"Potter! What the bloody hell is _wrong_ with you?" Draco cried, not caring if he sounded scared or not.

"Don't talk about him that way! Don't you _dare_ talk about him that way!" Harry was practically screaming at him, his eyes watering, and Draco was too paralysed to move.

Draco, among feeling shocked, also felt confused. "You… You _are_ talking about Sirius Black, right?" Draco was sure Harry was thinking of someone else. He heard the story from his aunt. Surely Harry couldn't get so angry over Sirius Black. "My mom's cousin? The wanted criminal who escaped from Azkaban?"

Harry seemed to be fighting every urge to kick and hurt Draco, so Draco did the wise thing and stopped talking, and waited for Harry to explain.

Harry stared at him for a long moment before he finally spoke. "Yeah. Him." Then he walked out of the room, without a backwards glance at the blond on the floor.

Draco was, not for the first time, completely bewildered by Harry's actions. Since when had he gotten so violent? Draco rubbed his face absently, and then looked at his hand. Blood. He sighed and wiped the rest of the blood away from his nose. He didn't know what he did wrong. He got up and groaned. He steadied himself, then left the Room of Requirement in search of Harry, to find out exactly what he had done to aggravate him so badly.

"Potter?" Draco shouted, not seeing him in the halls. "Potter, where are you?" he called out, sounding as exasperated as he felt. "Harry? _Harry_!" Draco groaned again, not seeing the Gryffindor anywhere. "Stupid git, over reacting with everything…"

Draco searched, because although he was slightly mad himself, he felt guilty. He couldn't understand why, since it had been Harry who punched him, and Draco had done nothing wrong. She had told him what had happened. His aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, had pushed Sirius Black into The Veil. It was as simple as that.

The Veil had always been something he enjoyed thinking about when he was younger. It was a myth to him back then of course, but it was strangely exhilarating to think of a veil that you could fall through, and your body and soul would remain there forever. He even remembered recounting scary stories that included it. The Veil of Lost Souls, he had called it.

So now, he knew it was real. It was kept in the Department of Mysteries, according to his aunt and father. And Harry had seen an escaped prisoner fall through The Veil. It wasn't a gruesome death or anything. Draco couldn't see why Harry had seemed traumatized. Harry was definitely not cut out for his destiny. If he couldn't handle a small causality when he and all his friends had lived, Draco didn't know how he had gotten this far without breaking down before.

Draco was immediately pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a huddled figure in a corner, hugging something. The figure seemed to be shaking. The Slytherin approached hesitantly.

"H-Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"Get away from me." Harry replied shakily through his silent sobbing. Draco didn't leave, though. He sat himself beside Harry and put an arm around his shoulder. The raven-haired boy moved away as best he could. This made Draco's own anger rise.

"Can I at _least_ know why you went bloody mad back there?" Draco asked, glaring at Harry. His glare softened when Harry's only response was another sobbing breath and the tightening of the object he was holding. Harry didn't answer him though, and Draco wondered if his mind had even registered his words. Instead of remaining angry, he approached Harry again, but just sat beside him quietly.

"What's that?" the blond whispered. Draco caught a glimmer from the object. Harry's arms held the object tighter, protectively. Draco was about to give up hope of talking with Harry when he spoke, almost inaudibly.

"He gave it to me. It was the last thing he gave me. And if I had opened the packaged sooner… then I would have known he wasn't really in danger. I would have known. And he wouldn't be gone, because I wouldn't have been so reckless. He wouldn't have left to protect me. He could have lived." Harry seemed in a trance. No tears fell from his eyes. His grasp on the object loosened, and he stared at it. Draco watched the Gryffindor's face. He wasn't sure if the boy loathed the object or was in awe by it. Slowly, the blond let his eyes wander to the object now visible.

A mirror. A small, golden framed, mirror. He could see faint cracks in the glass, where it had been broken, then 'reparo-ed' back together. Draco furrowed his brows together in confusion, something he did very rarely, as he tried to piece the puzzle together.

"You knew him…" Draco said faintly, paling considerably enough for it to show on his already pale skin. Harry nodded and hugged the mirror again, rocking slightly. With his knees drawn up, and now the rocking, Harry looked incredibly close to being in the fetal position. Draco couldn't believe what he'd done, once again.

He stared at Harry, wanting to apologize, but the words were unable to leave his mouth.

A long while passed, with Harry on the verge of tears, and Draco silently scared to say anything more to upset Harry more than he already had. He decided he should speak though, afraid Harry would remain this way forever because of him.

"How did you know him?" Draco asked, not making eye contact.

"He was my godfather." Harry said, without the slightest hesitancy as he stared at the mirror.

"Oh…" Draco murmured, trying to find something else to say. "Wasn't he trying to kill you in third year?" Draco flinched at his own words. Surprisingly for Draco, Harry smiled.

"No. He was innocent. Twelve years in Azkaban, and he didn't deserve a day." Harry shook his head sadly. "He escaped, then hid for two years before he died." Harry's smile was gone now, as he stared off, obviously lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he blinked, and looked at Draco.

"Didn't you know that already? Doesn't your father tell you these things?"

Draco looked at him, and then quickly looked down. In everything Harry had told him in the past few weeks, he thought he deserved some truth in return. "He doesn't tell me much. Barely anything. Not until I've come of age will he let me in on much of the Dark Lord's plans."

"Oh." Harry replied, looking back at the mirror.

"Did you love him?" Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

"With all my heart." Harry said, after a moment's thought. "More than anyone, I think. He was my first father figure. I looked up to him, you know?"

"So you were like his son."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry still seemed in his own thoughts.

"You didn't want him to die, did you Harry?" Harry's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Draco angrily.

"Of course not! Why would you think –"

"Unless you wanted him to die, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself, Harry."

Harry remained silent, still angry with Draco, but thinking of his words. He didn't want to think about much now.

"I'm sorry for before. I didn't think you had any relation to him. Thought you were overreacting." Draco sighed sadly, and looked at Harry. Harry just stared into the mirror, at his own reflection, trying hard to think about everything while convincing himself he didn't want to.

He didn't respond. Draco tried again.

"Don't blame yourself. I didn't know him, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to feel bad all the time because of him. I know I wouldn't want that." Draco remained watching Harry hopefully, but Harry still remained silent.

"I guess I'm going to go to bed, now. It's getting late…" Draco said finally, feeling sad for leaving Harry alone at a time like this, but not knowing what else to do. He slowly got up. He kissed Harry delicately on the forehead, before standing straight.

"G'night." Draco murmured, as he made his way to the dungeons.

Draco wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a faint reply. He silently went into the Slytherin common room, and into his dorm. He knew so little about Harry, he realised. And he also realised that he wanted to learn more. Not that he would make that a public revelation.

He just wanted to be there for Harry, since Harry seemed to think there was no one left.


	5. Hate the Love Letter

_Do you have any idea how hard it is to ignore people like Malfoy? People who are charming and flamboyant and do anything to catch your attention? Well, if you don't know, let me tell you: it is a pain. It's just so hard! He's just always there! He's like my friggin' shadow! And then he gets me in trouble, because he's such an attention seeking kid. I don't want to give him my attention! Or, at least I didn't back then. Do I regret giving it to him? I'm not sure. I don't think I do. But I did at some points. Like that time in Transfiguration class. He just _had_ to go off and be himself while I was ignoring him. _

_Why am I still talking about him? Why do I still think about him? These are the questions I ask myself every morning when I wake up. _

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Harry avoided Draco. He didn't want to see him or talk to him, but most of all, he didn't want to remember. He didn't want to anymore, but Draco had forced him to. Draco, who had turned out to be a decent guy, a friend for a while, had stabbed him in the back; he had betrayed him. Now, every Death Eater and their neighbour knew of Harry's state. It was wrong to befriend a Slytherin, a death eater's son.

Harry would forget. He would forget the pain of losing Sirius, the grief, the guilt, the emptiness. In order to do that, he'd have to let go of the good as well. The laughs, the jokes, the talks, the happiness…all needed to be forgotten. He needed to forget Sirius.

Harry's thoughts were clear about this. At least, he told himself that that's what he thought.

Note after note after note had been sent to him in the same fashion he had received the other discrete notes. Each time, recognizing the small, neat scrawl, he left it unopened.

He could feel eyes on him during class, burning through his skin, pleading with him to turn his head and lock emerald with grey. But Harry's head remained bent low over his parchment. His parchment was blank, but Draco didn't need to know that. No one did.

The blond passed Harry on his way to the front of Transfiguration, to get the required equipment for the class, and placed a note directly atop Harry's blank paper, which was supposed to contain his notes for the spell. _To: Harry Potter._ It was more decorative than the other notes he had sent. This was Draco's most obvious attempt to get Harry's attention yet. Harry did nothing but stare at the note. Ron and Hermione noticed it as well.

"What do you think he wants?" Hermione asked sceptically, while Ron poked the folded parchment with his quill. Harry remained silent, but his friends were used to it by now.

"The Ferret's been acting strange lately, if you ask me." Ron stated, eyeing Draco from across the room. "He's probably trying to get Harry to sacrifice himself so the Malfoy name will cause more 'fear' and disgust than it already does." The redhead scoffed and reached for the note. Hermione eyed the note carefully.

"Ron, it's Harry's note. Shouldn't you _ask_ him first?" Ron groaned lightly after being chastised, but smiled almost instantly after looking at Harry.

"You don't mind, right, mate?" Ron asked eagerly. Harry just shrugged in response.

Ron unfolded the paper quickly, as if Draco's deepest and darkest secrets could be revealed through that thin sheet, and it might evaporate if not opened right away. The freckled boy froze, and stared at it dumbly. Hermione swiped the note from his hands and read it to herself. Harry's head perked up when neither of them spoke.

"What's it say?" Harry hoped it didn't say anything too personal. He still hadn't told his friends about the encounters with the Slytherin.

"I-it says…"

"He said he thinks…"

"Err…"

"Uhm…"

"Just tell me." Harry rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed with his friends that they couldn't just get the information to him straight away.

Hermione coughed, regaining what seemed to be her lost composure. "In short, Harry," she stated, looking at him, "Malfoy said he always thinks about you."

"Well, yeah, that's the short version…" Ron stared at the note with a curled upper lip.

Harry's dumb stare went from Hermione to Ron and back again, but none seemed to want to continue in their explanation. He picked the note carefully, still unsure of whether he wanted to read it or not. His eyes wandered slowly from the top of the page to the bottom, his mind reading the letter without his permission.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Why do you never look my way? I stare at you, and I know you can feel it. I can sense the changes in you when you force yourself to ignore me. You must know that I think of you day and night, and I'm terribly sorry for all I've done. My foolish mistakes have caused us to be enemies, and I have no idea how I could have allowed that._

_In total honesty, it is not only our friendship I think about. I think about how, if maybe we had been nicer to each other, my thoughts of us would be real. On how you would sneak into my common room and lay on my bed with me, just because you felt like holding me. Or, sometimes, we'd watch the lake together, just to bask in its beauty. I'd lean in slowly and push my lips against yours, and you would push back ever so gently. _

_I realise your friends would have read this as well. I am no longer ashamed of the way I feel for you. I hope you reply, or at least read this letter of mine, dear Harry Potter. Have a nice day._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry was on the verge of hexing any and all moving objects. What was the stupid git playing at? He stared at the letter, as if waiting for it to explain itself to him.

"He's just gone mental, Mate," Ron tried to tell Harry, but he wasn't listening. The ravenet now stood up and stomped his way towards the Slytherin who was calmly sitting with his Transfiguration partner, Blaise Zabini.

"What the hell is this?" Harry cried, throwing the letter in Draco's face. Without hesitation, as if he had seen it coming, Draco caught the letter. Everyone in the room had turned to witness the commotion Harry had started.

"A letter. Surely even _you_ aren't that dense."

"Don't play games with me you stupid Ferret!" Harry was breathing in deeply. The letter had affected him greatly. How dare Draco Malfoy try to get his attention in such a manner? A love note? Did the Slytherin know who was bound to read it? How would he explain a love note to Ron and Hermione? And a part deep inside him was fuming because the blond had toyed with emotions he shouldn't have. Feelings Harry shouldn't have towards anyone like a Malfoy. Feelings that Malfoy had used in his letter to mock him with.

"Maybe if you'd have replied to my _other_ letters, this wouldn't have happened." Draco seemed cold and snobby as usual, but in his glare Harry could make out a hint of hurt. Harry didn't care to pay attention at the moment.

"Maybe if you'd have let me _be_, I wouldn't need to hex you into oblivion!" In an instant, his wand was pointed to Draco's head threateningly. At this point, Professor McGonagall had made her way to them through the circle of people that had formed around them.

"Enough! 10 points from Gryffindor. There will be no wand pointing in this class unless it is to complete the assigned spell. Mr. Potter, go back to your seat."

Both boys ignored her.

"Maybe if you didn't ignore me, I wouldn't have needed to attack you with millions of notes! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know!"

"Screw you! You don't know anything! Stop thinking you can fix things because you're a Malfoy. You can't fix my problems!"

"Stop it, both of you! 10 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help!"

"You do! You were getting better, and then I made a mistake! I'm sorry I said! I didn't know!"

"_Twenty points_ taken from the two of you – "

"What? I was getting _better_? Is something wrong with me? Is that what your implying?"

"_Yes_ Potter! Something _is_ wrong with you! And I was helping until you cast me out-"

"30 points from each house-"

"You were being inconsiderate! You're a jerk! I can't believe I even came close to you- "

"I'm not the one with the problem, Harry! You need to-"

"_Stupefy!_" Harry and Draco both froze in their tracks. "In all my years of teaching, this is the _worst_ behaviour I have ever had to deal with. Both of you will be seeing me after classes every day, including weekends, until I think you've had enough. This is your punishment from _me_. The Headmaster will deal with the two of you as well. These actions will never be repeated. Understood?"

Professor McGonagall had never frightened her students more than she had now. Everyone was back in their seats by the time she was done. No one dared breath too loud for fear of what she'd do. She unfroze the Gryffindor and the Slytherin. She shoved them out of the classroom, and neither the blond nor the ravenet spoke or made eye contact with anyone.

"You are to practise the spell until I return." With that said to the class, she slammed the door and pushed the two boys towards Dumbledore's office.

The class was silent and shocked. Students thought of what happened, and none of them understood. Ron was the one who broke the silence.

"Did Malfoy call him _Harry_?"

**-X-X-X-X-**

The trip to the Headmaster's office was a long and silent one, save for McGonagall's angry mutterings.

"What outrageous behaviour in the middle of class, I cannot believe the audacity of some people, learn to control your measly school rivalries to _outside_ classrooms, where it won't be my problem, only Madame Pomfrey's and – Liquorice sticks! – you should be ashamed of yourselves. Mature conduct can't be that hard for boys your age. I simply cannot believe it…"

The gargoyle guarding the entrance moved away, bringing the wall with it as well, revealing a spinning staircase. McGonagall did all but thrust the two boys ahead of her on the stairs. Harry and Draco didn't fight her, and made their way as quickly as possible to Dumbledore's door. The Professor had finally stopped her muttering and glared sharply at the two teenagers before rapping her knuckles three times on the door.

"Come in," rang a cheerful voice each could recognise.

The woman took a deep breath to calm herself and opened the door, ushering the two boys in.

The room was as it always had been, filled with mysterious items Harry knew little about. Fawkes, the phoenix, sat happily on his perch, watching the three of them enter. Strange contraptions hummed around them, and all the old headmasters sat upright and nodded to Minerva from their place in their portraits.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. Minerva. How nice to see you. What brings you here?" The old and gracious man pushed a small bowl of lemon drops toward them, silently offering them some of his beloved candy. Draco shook his head politely, but Harry reached out and took one.

"These two boys disrupted my class with their childish yelling. This has happened before, as you know Albus, but I had no control over them this time. I took off a total of 130 points from them combined, and I had to stupefy them to finally silence them."

"Is this true?" Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes observed the students as they nodded. "And what was the subject of this loud conversation?"

Both adults stared at them, but neither answered, only wishing to look down at the interesting design on the carpeted floor.

"No answers? Too personal maybe?" Draco lifted his head to stare incredulously at the man sitting behind the desk, but Harry just continued staring at the floor. Draco looked at Harry, for the first time since class, and seeing as he wasn't shocked by the headmaster's educated guess, looked down once more.

"Well, I think we'll take 20 more points from each house so you learn your lesson in disrupting classes. Your punishment," Dumbledore continued, "will be to gather Professor Snape's potion items from the Forbidden Forest from now until he sees fit, since he is, of course, Mr. Malfoy's head of house. As I'm sure Professor McGonagall has already punished you, you are free to leave."

Harry blinked. _Free to leave? _He turned to look at his own head of house, to get confirmation that he could, in fact, leave the office. She sighed and nodded, waving them both off. Harry almost sprinted out after mumbling a low 'Thank you' to both his elders. Outside, Draco called his name.

"What do you want?" Harry had stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Want to get me in more trouble?" He started walking again, already at the staircase while Draco was still at the door.

"Don't go. We still need to talk. It isn't over."

"It never began." Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room without looking back.


End file.
